Titan AE The Remaining Wars
by RaquelleLuBv
Summary: It's been only 6 months since the new Earth has been made. Cale and Akima are helping build Drifter Colony into a city when an enexpected visitor arrives changing everything and kidnaps Akima. Please review. It's my 1st story. will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Titan A.E.

The Remaining Wars

It's been 6 months since the new planet Earth was created. Now all the colonies are working hard to create their own cities. Drifter Colony, where Cale and Akima are doing their part to complete the city, has added many new faces to the group. Janity, a sixteen year old girl who just lost her parents escaping the Drej, and her twin brother Kemeno are also helping put Drifter Colony in the right place. However, an hour away Shanx Colony, ran by Erian, is also getting put together but not the way it should be. Erian is a shady man who grew up in Drifter Colony with Akima. Fate, however, tore them into opposite directions.

(FlashBack)

Young Akima and Erian are running around playing tag. "You're it Akima!" Erian screamed. "I will catch you this time Erian!" Akima playfully screamed back. "Yeah that's what you said last time!" Erian shouted as he runs away from Akima. He runs up a small mountain and looks down at Akima with his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, one day I might let you win." He taunted. "Trust me, one day you won't have to _let_ me win. I will be fast enough to get you on my own!" stated Akima. "Haha I really don't know about that. You're just a girl. You can never be as fast as a man." Erian smirked. "Just wait and see Erian. One day I will get you." Akima said. Just then a loud blast shook the colony. "Drej!" One lady screamed. Drifter Colony was being attacked by the most feared alien group the Drej. Akima and Erian hide behind a pile of rocks and watch in horror as their own people were getting terrorized by the monsters. "We have to do something! We can't just watch." Akima whispered to Erian. "Do something huh? Well, I think you are right. We do have to do something and I think I know exactly what to do." Erian said. "What's that? How do we stop them?" Akima asked. "Stop them? Ha! The Drej are just pure energy! We can't stop them." Erian said with a crazy look on his face. "Then what do we do?" Akima screamed. "Well you know what they say, if you can't beat them. . .join them." Erian said as he got up and ran towards the Drej. "Erian!" Akima shouted.

(End of Flashback)

Akima is standing outside her house watching the sunset. Cale joins Akima, stands behind her and puts his jacket over her shoulders as he hugs her. "I don't think I can ever get used to this." Akima says quietly. "What? My hugs?" Cale jokes. "Haha no. The sunset." Akima says as she takes a deep breath of air as if she was trying to breathe in the moment. "I don't think I ever will either." Cale replies. "All day I couldn't help but think what if things happen for a reason? Like everything we went through was supposed to happen." Akima said. Cale replies, "What do you mean?" "Before the Drej destroyed Earth there was so much hatred and anger everywhere you went. So what if the Drej saw our planet just as a violent place? I know they aren't the friendliest guys either but, they always saw us as violent, crazy creatures." Akima said. "Well now we have a chance to change all of that. As soon as everything is restored and back to the way it was before, we can make sure that there will be as little crime as possible. Me and you can change that Akima." Cale said gazing into her eyes. _"Wow. Every time I look into her eyes I feel like I am the luckiest man alive. It's weird but I feel strong and weak at the same time." _Cale said to himself. Everything seemed so perfect. But then, an unexpected guest arrived to the colony. "Excuse me, there has been some, eh, concern in the colony." Ecaf said. "What is it?" Akima asked. "We have visitors." Ecaf stated. "Is it Drej?" Cale asked. "No sir. It's men. Men from another colony." Ecaf answered. Cale and Akima follow Ecaf to see who it is that was causing such concern. It was Erian and his posse of three buff looking men. They walked the colony as if they owned it. "Excuse me sir." Cale said approaching Erian. "Yes?" Erian answered. "Akima?" Erian recognized Akima's unique look. "Yeah. Who are you?" Akima asked.

"It's me. Erian. Don't you remember me?"

"Erian? What are you doing here?" Akima asked angrily. "Haha is that the 'hi' an old friend gets?" Erian said. "Friend? You turned your back on your own people. We stopped being friends the moment you walked up to the Drej." Akima said getting even angrier thinking about that day. "This is the guy you told me about?" Asked Cale. "Yeah. This is him." Answered Akima. "I would love to stay and chat but we have to get home. Cale, it was. . .good. . .to meet you. Akima, it was very nice to run into you again. I hope this is not the last time I see you. You should stop by my place sometime. I promise you won't regret it." Erian says as he looks her up and down. Cale stands in front of her. "You stay away from Akima. Just go back to where ever it is that you came from." "Stay away? Haha! We'll see about that. I'm just an hour away in Shanx Colony. The offer is still on the table Akima." Erian says as he starts walking away. "Don't count on it." Akima tells him. "I really don't trust that guy. I have a bad feeling about him." Cale says. "Yeah. I do too. I never knew what happened to him after he left with the Drej." Akima said. This night seems to be the darkest night there has ever been. The moon is not out and the stars are dim. There are no animals running around either. It's almost as if something bad is coming and the stars, moon and animals know it. Cale and Akima walk back to their house. It's nothing big because they have only been working on it for 6 months along with other buildings around Drifter Colony. "Are you coming to bed?" Cale asks Akima. "Yeah. I just have to clear my mind right now." She replies. Cale notices the sad look on her face and tells her, "Listen, all that's happened over the years is in the past. You have to stop living in it and just think about the future." "Yeah I know. It's just hard to forget about it." Akima whispers. "I'm not saying to forget about it. If anything let it make you even stronger than you are now." Cale hugs her and gives her a kiss while Akima runs her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She whispers into his ear. "I love you too." Cale says as he gives her another kiss but this time on her forhead. "Go to bed and I will be there in a minute ok?" Akima said. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you." Cale says with a smile. Cale walks inside and Akima stays out looking up at the stars. She closes her eyes and she remembers the day she saw the Drej kill her parents and her brother. The images fill her head as tears fill her eyes. "How can he help the same creatures that killed our people? Our families?" She says to herself. "That's an easy answer." Erian said as he snuck up behind her. Akima gasped! "What are you doing here?" "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Erian said with a crooked smile. "You need to leave. Now!" Akima screamed. "Oh don't worry I'm leaving." Erian says as his gunes creep up behind him, "But you are coming with me." One man sneaks up behind Akima and hits her on the head knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Titan A.E.

The Remaining Wars

Chapter 2

Cale walks outside to go join Akima, not knowing she was kidnapped. "Akima?" He says looking for her. "Akima, I just want to check up on you. Akima?" Cale starts to worry and wonders where she's at. "Akima!" The n these twins, Janity and Kemeno, walk up to Cale. "Cale, Akima's gone!" Janity said out of breath. "What?" Cale asked in confusion. "She got taken away by the man that was here earlier! We saw him holding her and then they took off!" Kemeno finish. "Did you hear anything they said? Like where they were going or who was there?" Cale asked. "They were going to Shanx Colony. And there was a man named Aaron!" Janity screamed. "It wasn't Aaron! It was more like Ian or something like that Janity!" Kemeno said. "Erian?" Cale asked. "That's it! Right Kemeno?" Janity said. "Don't worry about Akima. I'll have her back here in no time." Cale said as he rushed off to get his things ready.

Meanwhile, Akima wakes up in a dark, cold room. She could hear the sound of rats running around. Then Erian walks in. "Hello sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" Erian says as he squats down to be level with Akima. "I hope this room is ok. If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit." Akima stays on the ground. She's still disoriented and hasn't fully regained consciousness. "Well, I have some things I need to take care of. When you decide to get up come and find me." Erian gets up and walks back out of the room. Akima starts to focus more and starts to remember why she's there. She stumbles to the door and tries to open it but it's locked. She starts hitting the door and then someone opens it. Akima jumps back. It was three of Erian's goons. Akima tries to fight them off but they were too strong. They pick up Akima and they take her to Erian. "Erian, she's awake." One says. "Good. Now let us talk in private." Erian says sending then out of the room. "What do you want from me?" Akima asks. "Do you remember that day Drifter Colony got attacked by the Drej?" He asks. Akima sarcastically says, "How could I forget?" "I had to beg them to take me! The Drej didn't even want to kill me! They just wanted the map to the Titan. So I had to persuade them that taking me along was best for them. Turns out I was right. They had no connection to humans besides me. So we made a quick trip to Sector 7 and who did we find? Korso. Turns out he was looking for the map too. But he was different. He knew who had it. The Drej threatened him and said that if the map to the Titan was not in their hands, they would kill him. And from there we were all on the same page." Erian says. "So where were you when I met Korso?" Akima asks. "I sent Korso to Drifter Colony hoping that he would run into you. I remember how good you were at flying and I knew that you would be a lot of help. But we had to make you believe he was on your side. Korso decided to bring three others on board. Preed, Gune and Stith. Three lumps of trash they were. I know Korso was just using Gune because of his intelligence but the guy was still an idiot. While you guys were out playing hide and seek with the Drej I had to be one step ahead. Just to make sure Korso didn't chicken out." Erian answers. Akima says, "There's one thing you forgot." "And what's that?" "What goes around comes back around." Akima says as she punches Erian in the stomach then as he hunches down she kicks him in the face.

"You stupid girl!" Erian screams as he runs after her. He grabs Akima by the hair and pulls her close in. "You couldn't beat me then. You will never beat me now." He says as he slams her on the ground. Erian kicks her in the side as she screams in pain. Just then Cale runs in and attacks Erian. They start punching and kicking each other. Cale throws Erian on the ground, sits on him then starts punching Erian's face over and over again. "Don't you ever put your hands on Akima!" Cale screams punching Erian. "Cale!" Akima screams to warn him of Erian's goons running in. Cale and Akima both fight off the goons. Akima winces from all the pain. Cale asks her, "Are you ok?" Akima picks up her shirt to her ribs to see them already bruised up. "I-I think they are broken." Akima says in pain. One of the goons grabs Cale and keeps a hold of him. "You will regret that Cale. Bad, bad move." Erian says as he holds up his gun. "Kill me. Do whatever you want. Just leave Akima alone." Cale says in tears. "Cale! No!" Akima screams! "Kill you?" Erian says, "No I will not kill you." Erian walks up to Akima. "My initial plan was to kill Akima in front of you but I think I have a better plan. If you want to keep Akima alive for now, you will want to follow every order. So listen carefully. You will go with me to Sector 3. Akima's coming too just in case you try to pull anything over me. Don't think I won't kill her because I will. I'll kill her just like the Drej killed your father." Cale jumps up as if he's about to strike Erian. "Ah! Watch it!" Erian warns, "One wrong move is all it takes."


End file.
